Tool
by Lykouleon
Summary: Riku finally admits his feelings for Sora...and Sora admits his for Riku. But something goes wrong. A man in a black coat? Organization XIII? Xemnas? SLASH/RAPE RikuxSora SoraxXemnas
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts...if I did...I wouldn't be doing this...XD

**Title:** Riku's Love

**Chapter: **Introduction

**Pairings:** Well there's no Yaoi in this chap but still Riku_x_Sora

Hurray! My first Kingdom Hearts fic! But I promise...it won't suck...well I'll try. Anyways here is the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I can't care to worry  
I'm feeling so lonely  
Breaking apart all this love in my heart  
Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind  
Where feelings mean nothing now

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been almost a 2 weeks since Sora and Riku defeated Ansem. Now the best friends have been reunited along with Kairi. Sora and Riku have been spending a lot of time together sparing. Their now catching up to the days they haven't been able to spar with one another after the gate was open.

Night comes on the little island and the moon shines on the waves of the ocean. Sora and Riku sit their on the shore looking at the waves crash onto the shore.

"Just like old times, huh?" says Riku and turning to the brunnette with a smile.

"Yeah...just like old times" replies Sora and smiles.

Riku turns back to look at the waves.

"I feels so great to be here...and not in the darkness." Riku says as he begins to yawn.

"We should go to bed."

"What with you?"

"No! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Riku laughs at Sora's reaction,"Calm down...I was just teasing you." Riku sits up and offers a hand to help Sora up.

Sora grabs his hand with a smile on his face as Riku pulls him up from the floor. Sora looks out into the ocean and smiles as he looks at the reflection of the moon.

"Sora?"

"Hm?" Sora turns his attention to the tall silver haired man.

"Come here tomorrow when the sun comes up. Okay?"

"What for?"

"I need to tell you something."

'_Wonder what he wants to tell me" _Sora says to himself.

"Meet me at the secret cave. Got that?"

"Huh? Uh...yeah."

"Good, now let's head home."

They both head home as the moon shines on the waves of the ocean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kairi!" says a cheerful Sora as he runs toward her.

"Oh, hey Sora!" she says with a smile.

"What are you doing her so early in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same question, Sora."

"Well...Riku told me to get here once the sun came out."

"Why?"

"He said he needed to tell me something."

"Oh...well I'm just here to enjoy the scenary...that's all."

"Uh...okay. Well I guess I should go and find Riku."

"Okay. If you need me I'll be here sitting on the beach." says Kairi as she stis down on the soft sand.

Sora heads off to find Riku on the small island. Although he's nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Sora says to himself scratching his head. He then remembers the secret cave on the island and wonders if he's there. He enters the secret cave and upon entering he sees Riku, sitting against the wall. Eyes closed.

"Riku?"

He opens his eyes and stares at the brunette and smiles.

"About time. What took you so long?"

"Well...uhh guess I was looking in the wrong places."

"I told you I'd be in the secret cave last night or did you not here me?"

"I guess I wasn't paying attention." smiles Sora."Anyways what did you want to tell me?"

Riku sighs and turns his head away from Sora, staring at cave wall.

"Sora I don't know how to say this but..."

"But what?"

"Well...you know how me and you are best friends...and at the same time, rivals."

"Yes and?"

"Well Sora...I...l-love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it! What well Sora say! Well you won't know until I make the next fan fic so...HAHA!

**Ayame:** Oh Zar you are so cruel!

**Me:** AHH!...Ayame...why do u keep appearing everytime I finish making a chap of one of my fan fics?

**Ayame:**...I honestly don't know.

**Me:** -sweatdrop-...Anyways please review! Please and thank you! And I'll promise to update soon! That's assuming if school doesn't get in the way again.


	2. Confessions of Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Title: **Riku's Love

**Chapter: **Confessions of Love

**Pairings: **RikuxSora

Okay well here's the next chapter! Yeah took me only a day to write! XD ANYWAYS! here it is...ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My worries weigh the world, how I used to be  
And everything, I'm cold, seems a plague in me  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by and I cried

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Sora...I...l-love you."

Sora's eyes widen as he sees Riku stand up and come close to him pressing his lips up against Sora's. The kiss lasts for a few seconds until Riku slowly pulls away and turns around. His back facing Sora's surprised face.

"R-Riku...I...uhh..."

"It's okay if you don't love me back, Sora. But we can still be-" Riku's senteance is cut off by Sora, who just wraps his arms around Riku's waist.

"I love you too, Riku." Sora tightens his grip around Riku's waist digging his face into his back. Taking in Riku's sweet scent. Riku smiles and turns around making sure Sora doesn't let go of him. He wraps his arms around Sora's small body, embracing him tightly.

"I'm glad Sora that you feel the same way."

Riku begins to kiss Sora's neck, savoring the smell of Sora as well. Sora starts to moan as Riku continues to kiss him. He pressed his lips up against Sora's in a hungry kiss. He pushes Sora against the wall not breaking the kiss or his embrace on Sora. Riku slowly crawls his hand up Sora's shirt and begins to feel the soft skin of the small body. He begins to bring his hand down closer to Sora's pants as he begins to kiss Sora's neck.

"W-wait...R-Riku"

He ignores Sora's words and slips his hand into Sora's pants, moving closer to Sora's growing erection. He stops inches away from his length and lefts his had to Sora's ear.

"Don't worry Sora. I won't hurt you." he smirks and puts his lips against Sora in a hungry passoniate kiss.

He wraps his hand around Sora's length, adjusting to the feel of Sora's erection. Sora moans as he feels Riku's hand touching his growing erection. Riku slowly moves his hand up and down Sora's erection. Sora begins to let out louder moans of ectasy as Riku continues with his actions. He then begins to move his hands up and down Sora's errection faster making the brunnette moan even louder.

Riku stops his movements and grins. Sora feels the movement of Riku's hand stop wondering why he stopped. Riku puts his lips close to Sora's ear."Tell me you want it" Sora looks at the silver haired man, confused. Riku tightens his grip around Sora's length a little. Sora moans at the feeling of Riku's hand tighten around him.

"Say it" Riku tightens his grip a little more.

"Ah...I-I..want..i-it..."

Riku simply smirks and continues with his actions. With his other hand he unzips Sora's pants and pulls down his pants and boxers, exposing Sora's erection to the open air. He moves his hands up and down Sora's length faster. Sora yells out screams of ectasy and pleasure.

Pre-come starts to cover Riku's hand as he continues his actions on Sora's erection.

"R-R-Riku...I...c-can't...h...hold...it" his words being cut off from his screams of pleasure.

Riku ignores him and keeps moving his hands up and down Sora's length. Sora screams as he lets his seeds spill out all over Riku's hand. Sora pants heavily unable to say anything after experiencing this great pleasure. Riku lets go of Sora's erection and brings his hand to his face. He licks the milky substance off his hands savoring the taste.

"Mmm...Sora...you taste nice" Riku says as he finishes licking off Sora's seeds.

Sora blushes at Riku's comments, still breathing heavily. Sora pulls his boxers and pants back up to his waist before Riku presses his lips up against Sora's. Pushing his tongue against Sora's lips asking for access to Sora's wet cavern. Sora lets Riku's tongue in.

Riku explores the wet cavern and wraps his tongue around Sora's, asking for a spar. Sora and Riku's tongues fight each other but in the end Riku ends up as the winner. Riku wraps his hand into the brunnette's hair as Sora and Riku's tongues dart in and out of each others mouths. Riku pulls away and smiles at the small brunnette, who just blushes.

Riku chuckles,"You know Sora...you look real cute when you blush."

Sora face turns even redder at the tall silver haired teen's comment.

"Riku...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why...do _this _after we just confessed each others feelings for each other."

"Because...I love you...and you're just too adorable to resist."

Sora's face turns even more redder than before. Riku simply chuckles again.

"Made you blush even more...cuttie." Riku smiles and walks toward the exit of the cave.

"Riku...wait a sec."

Riku turns around to look at the brunnette.

"Are we going to tell Kairi? You know, now that me and you confessed our love for each other"

"Not, yet. When the time comes we'll tell her. I'm not sure if she can handle the fact that we are gay, right now...but we aren't gonna tell her about our little _fun _in heer okay? Now come on let's go and meet up with her."

Sora simply nods and walks with Riku, exiting the cave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, hey guys!" says Kairi running up to them with a smile.

"Hey Kairi" says Riku

"What were you guys talking about? I heard screams"

"Oh some guy talk and the screams..." Riku chuckles."That was Sora losing at our little match."

"Hey!" says Sora looking at Riku with an annoyed face.

"Are you hurt, Sora?" says Kairi checking Sora for any cuts or bruises.

"Im fine, Kairi. Don't worry."

"You know you guys, I wish you'd stop fighting just to see who's the best."

"Hey, what can I say. We like to see if either one of us has gotten stronger than the other." Riku says looking at Sora with a smile.

(A/N: So acuse me of Riku making Sora "release" when they confessed their love for each other. I couldn't care less about what you think...just kidding XD...I just wanted to get some angst in the story already!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night descendts upon Destiny Islands as the two teens lay on the soft sand kissing each other passionately. With Sora on the bottom and Riku dominating over Sora.

The new lovers thought it would be nice to stay a little longer on the island before heading home letting Kairi head home all alone, yet she didn't mind.

The two new lovers continue kissing madly on the beach. Wanting this to last forever. Riku pulls his head away from Sora and looks at the brunnette's beautiful innocent blue eyes. Sora lifts his head up to grab Riku in a hungry kiss. Sora puts his hands in Riku's hair wrapping his fingers around in some of the long silver hair. Riku pulls his head away from Sora again, leaving the brunnette disappointed. Riku smirks and carreses his lover's check.

(A/N: Im so sorry...i dont know how to spell...caresses...carreses? carresses? dang it!im sorry! someone please tell me how its spelled and sorry for bugging you with this author's notes)

"Come on Sora...let's go home." Riku says, giving Sora a quick kiss on the lips. Sora simply nods and smiles at Riku.

Riku gets up off of Sora and holds out a hand to help him up off the floor. Sora grabs it and is immediately draged up to Riku's chest. Riku's arms wrapped around Sora's waist, protectively.

Riku puts his lips to Sora's ears,"I Love you, Sora"

The brunnette smiles and replies,"Love you too, Riku."

Riku lets go of his lover and leads him to the boat. Riku hopes in first and extends an arm to Sora.

"Riku! I'm not a lady you know?" Sora says a little annoyed

Riku chuckles,"I know...but you look like one to me."

Sora blushes at Riku's comment and grabs Riku's hand, being pulled in the boat slowly. With that they head home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HURRAY! Riku and Sora love each other!

**Ayame: **How romantic...nothing like young love.

**Me: **Ayame...your the one always saying things about you and Shigure in front of Yuki and the others...which I might add...Should not be said at all!

**Shigure: **What about me?

**Me:** AHH!...Shigure...where did you come from?

**Shigure:** Well I did want to see Aya.

**Ayame:** Oh Shigure...you haven't stopped thinking about me...haven't you?

**Shigure:** No not all...I can never stop thinking of you, Aya.

**Me:** -sweatdrop- Uh...none of that here you guys! -shoves Shigure and Aya out of sight- Man those two drive me nuts when they are together...Umm...oh yeah! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Please review! If you do I'll reward you with more angsty goodness! XD


	3. Sora kidnapped

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything from Square Enix...well I own the GAME but not the company...what I mean is I have a copy of the game...OH NEVERMIND!

**Title: **Prisoners of Love

**Chapter: **Sora kidnapped

**Pairing: **In this chapter it's Sora x Xemnas...don't ask just read the chapter then you will find out...XD

OK! Here is the chapter I promised...yes I changed the title. Sorry it took so long to update. It's just so hard to keep up with this cause of school. BUT! Luckily I'm on fall break for a week...YES! ONLY A WEEK! But that's enough time for me to update my stories...hopefully I'll be able to update my FFVII story. If I can't I just might have to delete...I don't know. Anyways just read on.

ENJOY! Well...you might not...I don't know

* * *

The waves crashed on the shores of Destiny Islands as a man in a black coat stood near the shore. The same area where Sora and Riku were recently were making out. The moon still castcating light onto thethe ocean. The man in the black coat looked around, the hood of the coat covering his identity. The man spotted a shack near the shore and headed toward it. He opened the door to the shack and stepped in.

He closed it behind him and took a silver crown shaped necklace out of his coat. He stared at the necklace for a couple of minutes before putting back into his coat. He walked over to the stairs in the shack that lead to the bridge. He sat down on one of the steps and waited.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sora threw the sheets off his bed, letting them fall on the floor. Then he lefted the matress out of the bed frame and let it fall on the floor.

"Where is it!" Sora yelled and ran over to his desk, throwing the books to the floor.

"Sora! What's with all the yelling!" a woman asked outside of Sora room, knocking on the door.

"My necklace! It's gone!"

"Well where'd you put it last?"

"I don't know!" Then it struck him. Maybe he left it back on the island.

Sora ran over to the door and swung it open and dashed off past his mother, leaving her confused. He went out the front door and headed back to the island.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku stared at the ceiling of his room while laying on his bed, tired. But he couldn't sleep. He had a strange feeling that something bad was gonna happen. It kept bugging him since he got back home.

He sat up and looked out the window that was next to his bed. He saw Sora running toward the shore.

"Sora?" Riku asked himself, confused. "Where's he going?"

Riku got off his bed and headed out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora breathed heavily trying to get some air, he was exhausted. He headed closer to the shore where Sora and Riku where.

"Ah, man...I shouldn't...have ran so fast." Sora said to himself pausing to catch some air.

He got on his knees and started crawling around looking for his necklace.

"Ah! It's not here!" Sora yelled.

Sora got up and looked around. He then saw the door to the shack open up.

"Huh?"

Sora stared at the door as a man in a black coat walked out. Sora eyes widen as he recognized the black coat came from a certain troublesome group.

"Organization XIII? But how?" Sora yelled, confused.

The man in the black coat took out a silver necklace from his coat and showed it to Sora.

"My necklace!" Sora stared at the man, angrily. "Give it back!"

The man in the black coat chuckled.

"Try to take it from me" the man said in a very familiar voice.

That voice, where have I heard it before. Sora thought to himself but was soon knocked back into reality as the man dissappeard in a black portal.

Sora growled. "Coward!"

He heard something appear behind him and turned around. Sora's eyes widened as he was finally able to see who the man was.

"Xemnas?"

The man smired as he grabbed a hold of Sora by the neck. Sora was unable to dodge it and was caught and lefted into the air. Sora yelled in agony as Xemnas squezzed his hands harder, causing Sora to choke. Sora began to lose conscious from the lack of oxygen. Xemnas kept squezzing his hands harder until Sora feel unconscious. He lossened his grip as a portal appeared behind him.

"Xemnas!" a voice yelled from the distance.

He turned to the side and saw Riku with an angry look on his face. He only smirked.

"Let go of Sora, now!" Riku yelled as he charged toward Xemnas.

Xemnas just walked into the portal before Riku could even reach him and disappeared, along with the portal.

Riku stopped running and feel to his knees. He punched the soft sand in angry.

"Damn it!" Riku yelled. "Why did this have to happen! Why!" He punched the sand again.

"I don't understand. Why is Xemnas back? And what does he want to do with Sora?" Riku growled and got up from the ground.

"If only I had the powers of darkness...I could have saved Sora..." Riku stared out into the sea. Thinking of what he can do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora slowly began to open his eyes. He felt something soft and comfy under him. A bed. He looked to the side with a dazed look on his face. He could see a blank white wall. He then sat himself up and tried harder to focus on regaining full consciousness.

He looked around the room he was in and saw nothing but blank white walls. Nothing was in the room, except the bed he was laying on. But that was about it. Nothing else was in the room. Only him and the white bed.

"Where am I? This place is so...white." Sora said to himself still examing the room.

He saw a door which seemed to just blend into the walls considering it was the same color as the walls. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before realizing it was starting to open. In came Xemnas, who was wearing a white coat,robe. Whatever. To Sora it was too much white for him to handle.

"Where am I? And why did you kidnap me? And how did you come back? I thought you faded back into darkness." Sora asked Xemnas who was smirking back at him.

Xemnas walked toward Sora who was attempting to get off the bed away from Xemnas. Sora fell off the bed but immediately got up but was forced towards the corner as Xemnas walked around the bed and got closer to Sora. Xemnas stopped only inches away from Sora.

"You are in one of my rooms in my castle and why I'm still alive, is a mystery to me too. And why I kidnapped you well..." He chuckled.

Xemnas grabbed a hold of Sora's chin with his hand and raised Sora's head. He smirked and leaned closer to Sora's face. Their mouths only inches away from each other. Xemnas pressed his lips against Sora's, who gasped. Xemnas took that opportunity and slide his tongue inside Sora's mouth. Sora just froze up, shocked, as Xemnas frenched him. The poisonous tongue continued to explore Sora's mouth but eventually withdrew along with it's owner. Sora just stared in shock at Xemnas unable to speak or move.

Xemnas smirked at the expression on Sora's face.

"What's wrong? Did you not enjoy it?" Xemnas chuckled.

Sora growled. "Of course not!"

"It seemed like to me, that you did."

"N-no I didn't!"

Xemnas chuckled and lefted his hand to Sora's cheek and began curresing it.

"Ever since I first saw you, I thought you were cute." Xemnas laughed as he saw Sora begin to blush. "I guess your cuteness distracted me in our battle."

He slid his hand down to Sora's chin and forced Sora's head to look up, leaving his neck exposed. He attacked the vunerable neck and began suckling on it. Sora froze up again. Xemnas then bit down on the soft skin. Sora yelled unable to do anything since Xemnas was now pinning his arms against the wall, his whole body was being forced to remain glued to the wall. The only thing he could do was yell and maybe struggle. Xemnas began to lap up the dark red liquid that was flowing out of the wound. He then began sucking on that same area causing a hickey on Sora's neck. Xemnas raised his head to look into Sora eyes and smirked.

"This mark on your neck proves you belong to me now." Xemnas said to Sora, who was looking back at him in shock.

He then pressed his lips against Sora and slid his tongue into the wet cavern of Sora's mouth. Sora couldn't move as Xemnas explored every inch of his mouth. Xemnas then pulled back and threw Sora on the bed. Xemnas walked back to the door and turned to look at Sora, who couldn't move since he was still in shock. He opened the door and closed it and locked it behind him.

When Sora heard the sound of keys locking the door, he knew he was trapped.

* * *

Wow...someone's being possesive! Anyways now you know why I said it was a Sora x Xemnas.

XD

-looks around- Good Ayame isn't here today...phew

**Ayame: **What about me?

AHH! DANG IT! -sigh- Oh it's nothing Aya...Anyways please review.


	4. Shame and Pain

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts...well the games yes but...not the company...you know what I mean.

**Title: **Prisoners of Love

**Chapter Title: **Shame and Pain

**Pairing: **SoraxXemnas this chapter...rape...-crys-

OKAY!!! IT'S HERE!!! AT LONG LAST THE 4TH CHAPTER!!! I apologize for taking so long to update but like I said before...I BLAME school. Anyways I think this is one of longest chapters I've written for this story. And uh apparently one of my other stories got deleted...as well as the ones i put on my computer...you know the original...NOW I HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH! ...when I can. I was able to update this story cause well...luckily my brother didnt get on the computer today or yesterday which gave me time to write...now my ass hurts from sitting on the chair too long.

Sorry if their are any errors in the story.

Note: I rushed on it a little so YOU yes YOU people can finally read the next chapter.

Anyways...ENJOY!!!

* * *

Riku's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the ceiling, drowsy and upset. He still hasn't forgotten Sora. Xemnas taking him away. The fact that he was powerless to save Sora since he didn't have his powers of darkness, when Sora was kidnapped. 

All he kept thinking in his mind was 'I'm nothing but a pathetic fool'.

He hated the fact that he let Xemnas take Sora. THE Xemnas that was supposed to be gone after Sora and him defeated him. But no. He somehow survived and now has taken Sora, Riku's reason to live, away from him. The silver haired teen continued to look at the ceiling feeling worthless.

How he wished that Sora was laying right next to him, the brunnette's head on Riku's chest. How he would give anything to get Sora back. He looked out the window of his room, looking at the morning sky, hopeing Sora is ok.

* * *

Sora woke up and immediately shot up realizing he must of accidentaly fell asleep. He can't believe he actually fell asleep, right after Xemnas molested him! Sora looked everywhere staring at the white walls of the room he was being kept. Hopeing to find a way to escape but unfortunately there was no exit but that white door. Sora turned to look at the wall opposite the door and realized there was a window right there. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. Then again he didn't get to examine the room too much before Xemnas came in. 

The curtains of the window where so white that it too blended with the walls. Sora got off the bed and walked over to the window. He moved the curtains to look out the window and saw nothing but a dark sky and buildings. It couldn't be...but it was.

The World That Never Was.

Sora couldn't believe he was back here. The same place he reunited with Riku. The one he loved. Sora examined the window but saw that

there was no way to open it. Great. He thought of breaking the window and using the sheets on the bed as a rope to get out but the window was too high up and the sheets too short. He walked over to the door that which had been locked by Xemnas and examined it.

Nope. Nothing.

Looks like the only to unlock it was by using a key on the outiside.

"Dang it! There's no way out!" Sora yelled kicking the door.

He walked over to the bed and let himself fall on it. Thinking of a way how to get out. Maybe he could run out of the room as soon as Xemnas came back and opened it. He could wait by the door and when Xemnas opens it he can slip past him and run off. He heard the rattle of keys on the other side of the door and decided to try it. He quickly got off the bed and ran over beside the door, not trying to make too much noise. The door opened and Sora tried to run out but ran into Xemnas.

"And where do you think you're going?" Xemas asked with a grin on his face.

Sora growled at Xemnas.

"Aw...what's wrong? Is the puppy mad?" Xemas chuckled which only mad Sora angrier.

Xemnas grabbed a hold of Sora by the collar of his shirt and draged him to the bed. Sora was thrown on the bed and found Xemas over him a second later Sora tried to crawl away from him but was fixed in place as the nobody began to suck on Sora's neck. Sora tried to get away but couldn't move since the nobody was putting all of his weight on Sora to hold him in place. Xemnas continued to kiss and suck on the brunnette's neck and began to undress Sora while making sure he couldn't get away.

"Stop! Get off!" Sora yelled, in complete panic.

Xemnas continued to undress him until only Sora's boxers remained. Sora continued to stuggle and scream as Xemnas continued to suck on his neck. The Nobody began to pull down the brunnette's boxers slowly. He then raised his head and looked down at Sora's face and then pressed his lips hard against Sora's. The brunnette tried to stuggle even more but Xemnas had him pinned. He then lefted his head and stared kissing him on his chest, moving down slowly to his belly. Xemnas then tore off Sora boxers completely and to his surprise Sora had a growing erection.

Sora blushed when he realized this. Xemnas simply smirked and began to toy with Sora. He grabbed firm hold of the brunette's growing erection and began to slowly pump it. Sora yelled in agony. Struggling to get away. The nobody then stopped only to pull some rope out of his white robe and used it to tie Sora's arms together, then his arms to the bed frame. He made sure it was tight enough that the keyblade wielder could not run away. Once he was sure it was tight he then began to pump Sora's erection again. Sora's yells turned into half moans and screams. Xemnas smirked and then lowered his head down to Sora's penis and began to lick the head.

Sora moaned at the feeling. The superior nobody then enveloped the erection of the brunnette with his mouth and began to suck on it hard. Sora moaned loudly at the feeling.

What was Sora doing? He didn't want to submit to the nobody. He tried his hardest to resist the feeling but was too weak.

Xemnas then lifted his head away from Sora's erection. The feeling that Sora was feeling moments ago disappeared completely. The nobody smirked at the look on the brunnette's face. Xemnas then began to slowly take his robe off and once he removed it completely he leaned over Sora and began to lick the brunnette's earlobe.

"I'm going to break you Sora, wielder of the keyblade. And once you are broken you will become my tool." Xemnas whispered into the brunnette's ear and smirked.

Then without warning Xemnas shoved his erection into Sora. The brunnette screamed in agony at the sudden contact. The nobody continued to shove himself deeper into Sora. Xemnas then took himself out and then shoved himself back into Sora, harder and more deeper, hitting that sweet spot. Sora moaned at the mixed feelings of pleasure and pain.

This was wrong. All wrong. Here he is being raped by the bastard nobody, Xemnas, and his moaning in front of him. Sora just thought he was pathetic.

The nobody kept taking his manhood out and inpaling it back into Sora to connect with the brunnette's prostate. Sora eventually felt something swell inside him. He was on the edge. He couldn't hold it any longer. He screamed in agony as he released right infront of the nobody.

The embarrasment. The shame. How Sora wishes he could just die.

Xemnas released inside of Sora, not long after the brunnette. He slowly took his penis out of Sora, cume and blood began to slowly seep out of the brunnette's asshole. The blood coming from Sora.

Pain.

Shame.

Embarrasment.

That's all Sora thought.

He let the nobody take his virginity. Riku was the one who was supposed to do that. His boyfriend. Not this nobody.

Xemnas got off the bed and quickly put his white robe back on and left the brunnette to lay there on the bed.

Dirty and flithy.

The whole room was covered with the aroma of sex. The bed covered in cume and sweat.

Sora was still tied to the bed frame. Naked. He didn't even try to get free from the binds. He just layed there staring at the ceiling. The gleam in his eyes had dulled. He was not broken. He just felt pathetic. Letting the nobody get away with what he just did. Why didn't he summon the keyblade when his plan to escape failed.

No he did try. But somehow...he couldn't. Was it this room? Did it hold some special power to stop the keyblade from being summoned to Sora's hands?

The brunnette didn't care right now...he just felt pathetic.

Pathetic and ashamed.

'Riku...' Sora thought to himself as a tear drop fell from his eyes and onto the bed sheets.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Riku up from his sleep. He sat up and his bed and yawned. 

"Riku wake up!" a woman yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm up, mother!" Riku yelled back, a little pissed.

"Kairi's outside. She wants to talk to you." the woman said, "Don't keep her waiting." the woman walked off.

Riku got up from the bed and walked outside.

"Hey Kairi." the silver haired teen said in a soft depressed voice.

"Hey, Riku...Um...I heard about Sora...I don't get it. Didn't you guys defeat Xemnas?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, we did." he continued to say in a soft voice. "But I guess he must have survived. I don't know."

"You love Sora...don't you?"

"Huh?" Riku lefted his head looking at Kairi in confusion. "Y-Yeah but how did...?"

Kairi smiled at Riku. "Because it's written all over you're face."

"Yeah...I guess it was pretty obvious...but you don't care?"

"Not really. I like Sora too, but I know you love him and I know he loves you. I'm just fine with Sora being a friend." Kairi continued to smile at Riku.

"I'll even help you find, Sora."

"Huh? But how?" the silver haired teen asked.

Kairi stepped to the side and their he was, King Mickey himself.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Riku asked, a little surprised.

"I'm here to help you guys, find Sora." the king replied.

Riku laughed a little. "Of course, guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go find Sora!" Kairi yelled, happily and ran toward the islands.

"Well take the Gummi Ship. It's over on the islands. Come on, Riku." Mickey said and ran to catch up with Kairi.

Riku smiled, a little. He looked up at the sky and in a soft voice, "I'm coming, Sora."

* * *

...WELL THERE IT WAS!...is... 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Please Save Me

Disclaimer: I do not own KH2 or Square Enix...but i wish i did...-sobs-

Title: Prisoners of Love

Chapter: Please Save Me

Pairings: SoraxXemnas...again! rape...

HERE IT IS!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! BUT HERE IT IS!! Remember blaim my school not me...im failing all of my classes so they're stacking more work on me so I ca bring them up enough to pass cause first semester is almost over.

Well just read...ENJOY!

* * *

"This isn't good..." King Mickey said as he drove the gummi ship around.

"What's wrong?" Riku said a little worried.

"Well, we can't enter The World That Never Was with the gummi ship." The King replied.

"So what now?"

"Now, now. I didn't say it was impossible to get in now did I?"

"Wait, there's still a way?"

"Yes, we can use the portal thats in Twilight Town."

"Of, course."

Riku smiled as he was relieved to what the King said.

* * *

Sora tossed and turned in the bed. He was still naked, his clothes lying on the floor. Completely ignored. He had the blankets of the bed wrapped around his naked pale body, shivering from the cold in the room. He cried into the sheets feeling ashamed. He can't believe what happened last night...or was it this morning? 

It was hard to tell, he didn't pay much attention to what time or day it was. All he cared about was to get out of this place and back to Riku. He just wanted to see Riku again.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door open. He hid under the sheets attempting to hide from whoever was coming in the room. It was most likely Xemnas.

He heard something being placed on the table that was near the bed. Then he heard footsteps retreating back outside. When Sora thought it was safe he removed the bedsheets and looked around. He spotted a tray on the table that had a sandwich and a glass of milk on it. He starred at it for a couple of minutes until he decided he wasn't hungry and retreated back into the sheets.

It wasn't that he wasn't hungry. He just didn't want to eat something that Xemnas probably made. He felt uncomfortable.

* * *

Several hours past with Sora still laying on the bed. Still tightly wrapped in the bed sheets. He began to doze off until the door opened and he tensed up. The footsteps began to come closer to him as he layed there, shaking. He felt the bed sink a little. The brunnette then felt arms wrap around his waist. Those arms sat him up, his back touching the owner of the arm's chest. Sora knew who the arm's owner was. 

It was Xemnas.

The nobody began to nibble on Sora's ear. Toying with it, making the keyblade wielder shiver from discomfort. Xemnas then began to kiss and suck on the brunnette's neck. He then bit down on the skin, drawing blood from the newley formed wound. Sora tried not to scream seeing that it would only pleasure the nobody even more. The former Organization leader continued to suck on the wound for a couple of seconds. The nobody then grabbed a hold of the sheet, that the brunnette was covering himself with, and slowly pulled it down reveling Sora's bare chest. Xemnas began to run his hand over the boy's chest then running it down to his member. He grabbed a firm hold of it and began to pump it slowly. Sora whimpered at the contact and began to struggle away from the nobody. Xemnas kept the brunnette in place and began to pump faster, causing Sora to moan.

The keyblade wielder didn't like this but...he couldn't help it...he was so weak.

The superior nobody continued with his actions as Sora began to moan louder from the pleasure. The nobody then stopped his actions. He layed Sora down on the bed and removed the bedsheet that covered his lower half. Xemnas smirked as he saw the boy's growing erection. He then leaned his head down toward Sora's member and began to lick the head, teasing the boy. Sora kept yelling from the pleasure but didn't like it at all.

At least that's what he kept thinking in his head. His body wanted more.

Sora felt like his body betrayed him.

The nobody then engulfed the brunnette's erection with his mouth and began to suck on it hard. Sora moaned at the pleasure but kept trying to deny it. Trying to hold back his screams of ectasy but continued to fail. Finally the brunnette reached the edge, as he released himself inside the nobody's mouth. The superior nobody lefted his head to look at the expression on the brunnette's face.

He smirked at the keyblade wielder and swallowed the brunnette's seeds. He then licked the remaining seeds that were sliding from his mouth and kissed Sora on the lips. The brunnette began to cry and whimper as Xemnas continued to kiss him, roughly. Xemnas got off the bed and smirked as he looked back at Sora, crying.

"Farewell, Sora. I'll be back soon." Xemnas walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

_'Not again...'_ Sora thought in his mind, tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

Kairi looked around this so much familar place. Riku was talking to the king when a voice called out. 

"Hey, it's you!" The voice said.

Riku and the others looked to see who the voice belonged too.

The voice's owner had blonde hair and wore camo shoes and pants. Behind him was a girl and another boy.

"You're that girl that Sora was looking for...Kairi was it?"

"Yeah." Kairi replied.

"Well it's good to see you again...and I see you brought friends. Hi the name's Hayner.

"I'm Olette" said the girl behind him.

"And I'm Pence. So are you guys friends of Sora's too?" the other boy directing his question to Riku and the King.

"Yeah, we are." Riku replied.

"So what brings you here?" Hayner asked.

"Riku, Kairi." the King whispered.

The silver haired teen and Kairi turned to look at the King.

"We can't let them know why we are here. We can't afford them to get involved in something that might turn dangerous." whispered the King.

Both Kairi and Riku agreed to what the king said.

"Is something wrong?" Olette asked.

"No nothing's wrong. We're just here on...a visit. To see my grandma." Kairi replied.

"Oh, Ok."

"Well, we have to go now. My grandma is probably worried. Come on guys." Kairi said as she ran off.

"Nice meeting you" Riku said then ran off after Kairi, followed by the King.

"Bye!" Pence yelled as they ran off, out of sight.

* * *

Minutes passed when they finally arrived at a hole in a wall. They went threw it and found themselves in a forest. They ignored it and continued on walking. 

They finally reached an old mansion. The one Namine stayed in. As well as Riku, who was disguised as Ansem(actually Xehanort's heartless), and the real Ansem. They continued to the gates, paused for a minute, and continued on into the manson. When they got in they looked around. They headed for the stairs but stopped when 6 Dusks showed up out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Darn it! We don't have time for this!" Riku growled as he brought out his keyblade.

* * *

Sora stared at the ceiling, still crying. The sheets of the bed covered his still naked body. 

How could he let Xemnas continue doing this to him?

Why did he?

He had to fight back!

But he couldn't summon his keyblade. Something kept preventing the keyblade from appearing Sora's hands.

He could use his fists but Xemnas was so much stronger then him, not to mention bigger then the brunnette.

He did try to fight back the first time Xemnas..._molested _him. But when he did Xemnas won the fight and succeded.

How Sora hated it here so much. He wanted to be with Riku.

Not here. No.

It's like a living hell. He wants out of here.

He continued to stare at the ceiling motionless. Suddenly the door flew open.

_No...please don't let it be him...please! _

Unfortunately for Sora...it was Xemnas. Sora tried to wrap the blankets around him tightly, to prevent Xemnas from having his fun with him. But the nobody pulled the blankets off of the brunnette, reveiling his naked body.

Sora whimpered as he wrapped his arms around himself, as if he were trying to grab the air and cover himself with it. He pushed himself away from Xemnas but the nobody grabbed his arm tightly and began his attack on the brunnette.

Xemnas didn't take his time teasing Sora and just went straight to raping the brunnette. He rolled the brunnette over, on his stomach and plunged his member into Sora' entrance. The brunnette screamed from the sudden impact and tried to crawl away. But the nobody kept him in place as he moved his penis in and out of the keyblade wielder.

After a few thrusts the brunnette felt something swelling up inside him. The nobody stood the brunnette up on his knees, Sora's back against Xemnas's chest. The nobody grabbed the brunnette member and began pumping it.

"Well, Sora. You're real hard...which means you're enjoying this."

"N-No...I'm not!! Please stop!" Sora screamed.

Xemnas continued to thrust into the brunnette while pumping his erection. Sora moaned and screamed at the same time. Until finally he released his seeds onto his chest and bed. Not long after does Xemnas too release, into the brunette. The nobody pulled his member out of the brunnette at let Sora fall onto the bed.

The brunnette trembled and twitched as he layed there, sweat still running down his naked body. The nobody smirked and got off the bed, then exited the room.

Sora cried as he wrapped his arms around his naked body.

_Riku...please save me..._

* * *

REVIEW!!!...please...-pouts-


	6. Xemnas's Plot?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Title:** Tool (NEW TITLE!!)

**Chapter: **Xemnas's Plot?

**Pairings:** RikuxSora, XemnasxSora(rape)

Um...yeah I changed the title of the story...again...Anyways sorry for taking forever to update...school...hates me...Im failing again...and Ive been kinda depressed lately and lazy.

Anyways here's the chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Damn it! When are this things going to give up?" Riku yelled as he slayed nobody after nobody with his keyblade.

Kairi was also helping getting rid of the endless numbers of nobodies and so was King Mickey. The number of nobodies only grew huger with every passing second. When one nobody was slayed another two or three would take it's place.

"Damn! I think Xemnas knows we're coming and trying his best to keep us occupied." Riku said as he slayed another nobody.

Riku slayed some more nobodies to clear a path to the mansion but more nobodies just appeared to replace the slayed ones.

"This is getting annoying!"

------

Sora opened his eyes and looked to see nothing but a white wall. Then he broke down in tears. He still couldn't believe he was here. Sora wanted to get out of here so badly.

But Xemas had everything secured. He couldn't go out the window considering how high it was from the ground. The door had no lock on the inside, only the outside.

Sora grabbed the blanket from the edge of the bed and coiled himself in it. Covering his naked body from the cold in the room. He couldn't take much more of these. Sooner or later Xemnas will get what he wants if this...abuse...continues. Sora layed there for several hours, hopeing.

_Riku...where are you?_

Sora continued to cry unaware that Xemnas walked it to the room. The brunnette had his face covered with the blanket, crying into it. The nobody stood by the bed and put his hand on Sora's head. The brunnette's eyes widened when he felt the hand on his head, flinching from the touch. Xemnas removed the blanket off of Sora, reveiling his naked form. Xemnas smirked and crawled onto the bed. He kissed Sora roughly on his lips, bruising the brunnette's lips.

"P-Please...stop..." Sora whimpered out his plea but Xemnas just ignored it.

Xemnas then pulled away from the boy and smirked at him. Then he leaned and whispered something into the brunnette's ear that sounded like some sort of spell that made him freeze. The superior nobody then got off the bed and watched Sora fall unconscious onto the bed.

Xemnas smirked and whispered into the unconscious brunnette's ear. " You are going to help me Sora, soon...Kingdom Hearts will be mine...but first I have to take care of some other matters."

The nobody covered Sora over with the blanket and walked out of the room.

------

Several more nobodies appeared as Riku slayed a Dusk. "Damn...there's too many..." Riku looked around and saw King Mickey and Kairi slaying some of the nobodies. His vision suddenly became blurry as he collapsed onto his knees. A Dragoon leaped at Riku but he managed to roll over and dodge the nobody but was cut in the arm by its lance. Riku had several other wounds throughout his body caused by some nobodies that were able to sneek up on him.

While Riku was too distracted to get rid of the nobodies that were in front of him. A samurai nobody slowly snuck up to him and slashed at his back. At least that would have happened if King Mickey hadn't off stopped it with his keyblade. Riku turned his head a bit to see that the King had slayed the nobody.

"Riku don't let anger cloud your mind. We have to keep our minds clear if we want to rescue Sora." explained the King.

"I know...but...I can't stand the fact that, that bastard Xemnas, kidnapped Sora. It ticks me off!" Riku.

"Did somebody call for me?" A voice echoed out. Everyone looked to see where it was coming from.

"That voice...Xemnas! Where are you?! Show yourself!!" Riku screamed, anger in his voice.

"Alright..." Xemnas chuckled then appeared infront of the mansion's front door. All of the nobodies that surrounded the King, Kairi, and Riku, vanished except for two. A Sorcerer and a Berserker.

Riku looked at the man with rage filled eyes.

"Where's Sora?! What have you done with him?!" Riku questioned, angerly.

Xemnas smirked at the silver-haired teen.

"Sora? Hmm...Oh yes I left him back at my castle. His sleeping as we speak. And I don't think you want to know what I've been doing with him, while you were busy trying to get here."

Riku looked at him confused for a while but then his face turned into complete rage. "You...You sick bastard!!" Riku yelled as he charged at the superior nobody.

"Riku!" The King ran off to try and stop Riku but was stopped when the Berserker nobody slammed down in front of him. The Sorcerer nobody appeared in front of Kairi so she wouldn't try to stop Riku.

"Stay back!" Kairi yelled and swung her keyblade at the nobody. But the nobody guarded against the attack.

Riku swung his keyblade at Xemnas but the attack was blocked by Xemnas's blades.

"You think you can beat me?" the nobody chuckled. Riku growled and jumped back a few feet.

"The only reason you beat me in our last battle is because Sora helped you. Without Sora you are weak. You can't beat me. Because Sora is on my side now." Xemnas laughed.

"Sora will never be on your side!" Riku charged at him and swung his keyblade at him again but once again it was blocked.

"Your feebile attemps will get you nowhere."

Xemnas used his blades to push Riku, causing Riku to lose balance, leaving an opening to attack. Xemnas swung his blade, striking him at his side then kicked Riku back a few feet. Riku yelled in agony, holding his stricken side.

"You are weak. You can't beat me." Xemnas smirked as darkness surrounded Riku. Thousands of orange spear like bullets appeared. Riku's eyes widened.

"So long, Riku." The nobody laughed.

The spear like bullets shoot at Riku. The silver-haired teen screamed in agony as the onslaught of the orange bullets bonbarded him. He tried to use his keyblade to block them but was still getting hit. Suddenly they all stopped and disappeared. Riku layed there, unconscious. Covered in bleeding wounds and bruises.

"Riku!!" Kairi yelled as she finally slayed the Sorcerer nobody. She ran over to him and knelt down beside him."Oh god...Riku..." She began to cry. King Mickey also ran over to the unconscious teen after he slayed the Berserker.

The superior nobody smirked and disappeared into the dark portable that appeared beside him.

"Riku! Please wake up!" Kairi cried out. The King stared silently at the wounded teen then handed Kairi a healing potion.

"Give him these. I'm going after Xemnas." He ran off into the mansion, keyblade in hand.

"Wait!" Kairi looked at the potion the King handed him then looks down at Riku. "I hope this works."

------

Xemnas appeared outside of the room that Sora was in. He opened the door and slowly walked in. Then he smirked.

"I see your awake, Sora"

Sora was sitting in the middle of the bed, staring at the wall infront of him. The brunnette then turned to look at the man, his eyes glazed over.

"Come here." The nobody commanded.

The brunnette got off the bed and walked over to the nobody. He was in a trance. Sora stopped in front of Xemnas and looked up at him.

The nobody smirked. "Good boy, now follow me."

He walked out of the room and Sora follows obediently. Xemnas walks up several stairs with Sora following him. He walks up one big staircase leading to the top of the castle. He turns to look at Sora, who has stopped a couple of feet from him.

"Now Sora, wielder of the keyblade. Bring Kingdom Hearts to me."

With the last of those words spoken, a hundred heartless appear around them but in a flash they all disappear, all slayed by Sora's keyblade. The hearts within those heartless float into the air all gathering together to begin forming Kingdom Hearts. The nobody grined and laughed.

* * *

Yeah short chapter...Sorry if there are any spelling errors...oh yeah and sorry if the fight scene was crappy...I suck at writing fight scenes. Also I dont know what the place where the members of Organization XIII is...either it's a castle...or fortress...I think it's both but I'm calling it a castle. And I do not know...what the blades Xemnas uses are called...they look like light sabers...but I am not calling them that...it sounds gay...this isn't Star Wars people! XD

Anyways please review.


	7. King Mickey to the rescue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix holds those rights. I just borrow them for my fanfics and return them later nice and clean.

Oh my god...I apologize for the loooonnnng update. Let's just say my laziness got the better of me. Also, at first I didn't know where I was going with this fic but I cleared things up and know where I'm going. I also have been busy with school and I sort of have writer's block. I also have another that I have been typing while typing up this one. I was typing two fics at the same time which was kinda a bad idea for me. I was too concentrated on the other fic that I didn't update this one. But that was a long time ago. Then after a while of laziness I decided to finish this story first and put the other on hiatus. And I'm gonna update my other story until I get more reviews. So if you like my stories, go and read my third story and review or I will send Grimmjow to attack you...or something. It would be a big help if you did review my other story though. It will inspire me to hurry and finish this story and get started on the other. Maybe.

I just remembered I was typing this up while there was a thunderstorm going on here, where I live. The power went out like 3 times. The third time it was out for a 30 minutes. The other two were only 2-4 minutes. It got me mad because I'm afraid of the dark. And luckily, I have a laptop so when the power did go out, I just kept on typing. The light from the laptop really didn't comfort me in the dark...I needed to have my dog by side...

Anyway let's just get on with the story.

* * *

Footsteps could be heard throughout the inside of the mansion. The nobodies within steered when they heard the loud steps. They tried to strike the owner of the footsteps but were slain once they appeared in front of King Mickey. He quickly and skillfully exposed the persistent nobodies as he headed down toward the basement of the mansion. Once he reached the library of the mansion he quickly headed down the stairs that weren't even concealed by the hologram floor. Once he entered the mansion's computer room he was surprised to see that the beam under that machine that was used to transport Roxas into the fake Twilight Town was still on. You'd think the place would run out of power or something but everything was still active. Deciding this was no time for such questions, he touched the beam, transporting him to the other Twilight Town. Once he was there, he noticed everything was functioning here too, aside from the broken computer to the right of him. Mickey immediately dashed toward the right doorway entering the basement hall. To his surprise, again, the portal that Sora and the others discovered was still there as well. A good thing too. If it wasn't there, he would have to waste more time to find a way to get to The World That Never Was which meant he and the others wouldn't be able to rescue Sora in time. 

Once again, putting his thoughts aside, he rushed to the portal entering Betwixt and Between. Once inside, nobodies appeared before him along with heartless. _'I don't have time for this!' _The King yelled within his mind as he rushed to the crowd quickly disposing of them when they came within striking distance. Finally making it to the other side of tiny realm, he just through the portal in front him, landing in the Alley to Between. Once he turned the corner of the small alley, he was shocked to see the huge heart, that was once forming that day they faced Xemnas, was forming once again. _'Am I too late?' _Mickey asked himself as he ran off, following the path that would lead him to the giant floating castle that belonged to the superior nobody. _'No, it's not too late. I'll stop Xemnas and his plans…whatever they are…'_

----------

"Good work, Sora. That's it, continue slaying the heartless. With everyone you slay, the trapped hearts that are freed will all join to form Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said out loud.

He watched as Sora wiped out every Heartless that tried to strike, attack, or hit him. When one was slain, a heart escaped from the vanishing heartless and rose up into the air, merging with the growing heart in the sky.

"That's it. Fight and beat the heartless until Kingdom Hearts is complete. Soon I will have that power I had lost but this time no one will stop me. Not when you will be by my side." The nobody let out a crazed laugh as he watched the brunette continuing his onslaught on the heartless that released the captured hearts of the many victims who fell into darkness, once they were slain.

----------

Hallways and stairs is all that Mickey saw as he headed up to the top of the castle. He hadn't encountered any heartless or nobodies yet. That was until a few berserkers appeared before him. He let out an annoyed sigh as he rushed toward the berserkers. He had to take extra precaution with these as they were on the dangerous side when they attacked their enemies. But the King wouldn't give them that opportunity as he took quick but careful work of them, watching as they disappeared.

Once he was sure no more would appear he charged off hoping he wouldn't be too late once he reached the top.

----------

Kairi sat by Riku, hoping the potion King Mickey gave her worked. She didn't want Riku to die…he was her friend. More importantly he was Sora's boyfriend. If he died, it would surely break Sora's heart severely. After all he spent countless hours and days trying to find Riku after he Destiny Islands disappeared. He also spent more time trying to find him after he did find him but he ended up being locked behind the door to darkness. It would damage Sora's soul if he left again but this time it would be forever.

Shaking her doubts away, she focused her attention on Riku, tending to his wounds which were now bleeding less. Only moments ago, they were bleeding badly but now it seemed to calm like a rapid raging river during a storm slowly turning into a gentle flowing stream after the storm vanished hours ago.

"I hope King Mickey can save Sora on his own." Kairi said out loud.

"Kairi!" A familiar voice called out. The pink haired girl turned around seeing a familiar face as well.

(A/N: I can't remember the exact color of Kairi's hair…I know it's not pink…I just can't remember the name of the color it is…magenta? XD)

"Pence!" She called out in shock. _'He can't see Riku like this. They can't get involved.'_

"Oh my god…what happened?!"

Too late.

"Well…you see…R-Riku was attacked by…."

'_I can't tell them he was attacked by nobodies…'_

"By some thugs" She lied to Pence as he stood beside her now.

"Do you know where they went? What they looked like?"

"No, it all happened too fast…they just came out of nowhere…"

"Wait but you said you were going to see your grandmother…what are you doing out here?"

'_Oh crap! Your such a great liar Kairi. No one will ever figure out the truth. Yeah, right! What am I gonna tell him?! Come on Kairi! Think! Think!'_

"Well uh…you see my grandma doesn't exactly live in Twilight Town. She lives out a little farther but it's much easier to get there by going through the woods…"

"But there's nothing out there."

'_Crap! Plan B! What's plan B?! Grrr...Come on think of something Kairi!_

"Listen, we can talk about this later." Pence interrupted Kairi's mental battle with herself. "What's more important is that we get Riku some attention right away. Stay here, I'm going to go get some help." He quickly rushed off into Twilight Town. "I'll be back!"

"Ok!" Kairi watched as the spiky haired boy ran off. "That was a close one." Letting out a sigh of relief she looked down at Riku. "Don't worry, you'll be ok Riku. And when you wake up Mickey will have successfully saved Sora and he'll be by your side again…I hope."

Unaware to Kairi, within the depths of Riku's mind, a nightmare began to form. One involving a certain spunky spiky brunette haired kid.

* * *

I know it's kinda short but I wanted to hurry up and update. People can be impatient you know. In this next chapter we'll see Riku's horrible nightmare. Also, this chapter kinda seemed a bit rushed to me so if it doesn't make sense somewhere let me know. And if I have anything wrong, like the use of something...let me about that also. I haven't played KH2 in a while...I've been too busy obsessing over Devil May Cry 4. 

Please, review! X3


End file.
